My Neighbor, The Wheelers
by LeiDeeKaiba
Summary: The Big 5 is back, and Seto Kaiba finds himself suddenly overthrown from his position as CEO. Without a house nor a fat bank account, hefinds refuge in the suburban parts of the city...in a cozy apartment...and guess who their nextdoor neighbors are...
1. The Big Five and their Conspiracy

**MY NEIGHBOR, THE WHEELERS **by: LeiDeeKaiba

**Summary**: All odds are against Seto Kaiba now: he has been overthrown from his position as CEO by the NEW Big 5, his bank accounts are withheld until further notice, and his mansion has been seized by them as well, leaving him and Mokuba homeless and broke. Now the brothers are forced to live at the suburban parts of Domino City, and their new home? An apartment complex just enough for the two of them – and guess who will be their next-door neighbors… (SxS)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh by any means…how mortifying. And I'm pretty sure half the YGO fan population feels the same way. (T.T) Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **The Big 5's conspiracy

* * *

Seto Kaiba stood in his spot, not believing what he's hearing. Apparently, he's been called by his secretary (which was bizarre) to the conference room, telling him that there's an urgent problem that needs his presence. Now, he wished he still had the power to kick that secretary of him out of his company and make her life a living hell. _But no…_

Those traitorous Big 5 scums…those nosy, good for nothing scumbags! The meeting was about who will be the next CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and they had brainwashed everyone in the room, convincing them that his time was through. The men needed someone _their age _to take over and manage the company.

And since when did age become the issue around here?

"This is absurd! You can't possibly overthrow me!" he seethed. His knuckles are turning white from the clenching that he has done for the past 30 minutes. And yet, those idiots still find the guts to sneer at him. His ice blue eyes are radiating with white-hot fire of fury. _Those traitors!_

"Please accept out sincerest condolences, Mr. Kaiba, but the majority speaks for itself. As of this moment, you are no longer the Chief Executive Officer of Kaiba Corporation. Our friend here, and your late foster father's comrade will take over the company from now on. Now, I believe that you should take your leave." With a snap of his fingers, black-clad guards appeared at the doorway, ready to lead Seto out of the door.

"Don't bother! I can walk away from these worthless fools myself!" He grabbed his silver briefcase and, with a few long strides, was out of the conference room. Behind him, he can hear the people rejoicing for their achievement. _Stupid fools, _he thought. _Watch me, I'll win this company back. And when I do, I'll make sure that you're kicked out of the country for good!_

* * *

Kaiba must've made a new world record, when he swore all of the existing malicious words (and creating new ones in the process), making the demon himself cry in shame.

The Big 5 also took his precious limousine, leaving him with no means of transportation. They also cut off his telephone line, therefore disabling him from calling to the mansion and have one of his cars sent. Only one option was left –

Public transportation.

"Shit."

And minutes later, he found himself squeezed between an overbearingly smelly middle-aged man and a big fat guy while standing inside the bus. He's sure that he's near to fainting, and curse it, the bus driver isn't helping! The vehicle swayed and zoomed between the other vehicles to avoid traffic, and everytime that happened the two poor creations of nature squish him in between their slimy bodies. (A/N: Poor Kaiba…O.o)

_"God, why didn't I take the taxi?" _he grumbled mentally. _"Oh yeah…I was too upset and stepped inside the first vehicle that stopped before me…"_

Not to mention that he threatened the driver to let him inside when the driver insisted that the bus is already full…

_"I don't care, damn it! Now make sure that this thing stops before __Kaiba __Mansion__ if you don't want to lose your job!" _Sigh. Threats always work. Make it double effective for people who just have a low intelligence quotient and had no choice but to do as they were told.

Five minutes passed and the driver pulled to a stop in front of Kaiba Mansion's gates. Seto slapped a ton of money in front of the driver, before getting off.

* * *

He had taken no more than 5 steps when the same black-clad men from before (A/N: If you ask me, they all look alike…) stopped him from proceeding any further. His blue eyes became even colder, and if looks could freeze, he's gonna have 10 frozen MIB (Men in Black) in front of his gates.

"Get out of my way," he said in a dangerous tone.

The head of the men smirked. "You're not the boss of us anymore, Mr. Kaiba. We're ordered by the Big 5 to prohibit you from entering Kaiba Mansion from now on. And of course, that includes your little brother as well." As if on cue, another black man appeared, carrying Mokuba by the back of his shirt. In his other hand are their belongings: personal things and other related stuff. The man took no mercy and threw the poor kid onto the pavement like he would do to a garbage bag.

The kid immediately got up. "Big brother! What is going on around here? Why are they kicking us out?" Mokuba hid behind Seto, and the latter was sure he's more than ready to punch the living daylights out of them for what they did to the little guy.

"Tch. Consider yourselves homeless from now on." They went back inside the mansion, and the huge black fence closed in front of them with a "Clank".

Homeless? No! He won't allow déjà vu to happen all over again…not after all that he did…

"Curses!" Kaiba growled. He picked up their stuff and turned around. "Let's go, Mokuba!"

"But where are we gonna stay?" his brother asked him.

_Where are they going to stay? Lord knows where. For sure, he's not gonna sleep in the alley! Or the orphanage…no, they are not going back there…_

Seto had to set his priorities straight. A new home.That's the first thing he needed to consider – find a suitable place to crash in.

And then, he would deal with the Big 5.

* * *


	2. Life is full of surprises

**MY NEIGHBOR, THE WHEELERS **by: LeiDeeKaiba

**Last Chapter: **The new Big 5 succeeded in overthrowing Kaiba from the chair of presidency and CEO position at Kaiba Corp., in seizing his mansion and kicking him and Mokuba from the house. Now he needs to find a place to settle in…before he can seek vengeance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh by any means…how mortifying. And I'm pretty sure half the YGO fan population feels the same way. (T.T) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: "**Life is full of surprises…"

* * *

"**YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY BANK ACCOUNTS ARE FROZEN?**" 

The people at the sidewalk all turned their heads at the intensity of Kaiba's voice. He figured out that the Big 5 won't let any holes be left unpatched…apparently those 'holes' are his only means of survival. Getting kicked out of the mansion is bad, being overthrown from the company is worse, but compared to this..!

"_I'm sorry, __Mr.__Kaiba__, but we are under strict orders that until further notice, your accounts are being held by the executives of Kaiba Corporation. We are currently processing what was told of us - to place all your assets under a new name…"_

"WHAT?"

Now this outburst of his caused him some glares from the passers-by. Even though the phone booth was protected from the outside, they can't hinder nor minimize the rage that the teenager is feeling at that very moment.

The bank manager had to clear his throat and steady himself on the other line. He had his share of Kaiba's rage and impatience from the past. The thought that he was the former president of the Kaiba Corporation somehow gave him some relief. At least he was safe from his icy glares and authoritive demeanor…_for now._

_Thank God for the new CEO…_

_"Ahem…anyway, that's all that I can tell you, __Mr.__Kaiba__. Goodbye." _

Kaiba placed the handset back and walked out of the phone booth, face looking ready to kill somebody. That did not hinder Mokuba to ask him the situation though. He sighed.

"It's like this, Mokuba – we're broke."

* * *

And so, the next few hours were spent by the brothers trying to find a new place to live, their feet leading them to the suburban parts of Domino City. Seto looked at his surroundings – simple houses and condominiums lined the sides of the streets, along with apartments made for the financially unfortunate… 

Right now, he _was _in that kind of state…

People all over the place, however never knew about their status yet, for they are scampering out of his way, in fear of his insults and icy glares. The female population, however squealed with glee when they saw the, according to them, "the most eligible bachelor of the 21st century."

But still, what was _the _Seto Kaiba, doing in a place like this?

The handsome brunette frowned at, what was going to be the gossip of the century…

And that was only the beginning…

* * *

"How much is the rent again?" 

The landlady sighed: either her client was thinking about something or he wasn't paying any attention. "I told you 3 times already – the rent is ¥2000 per month, and that includes payment for the electricity and the water supply. All you need to worry is what you and your little brother will eat everyday. Sounds easy enough, right? So what will it be?"

Seto had no choice – this was so far the most affordable apartment that they can find; it was a good thing that he still had some greens in his wallet. He gave the landlady ¥2000 for the first month of their stay, and before he left, he gave her a warning glare. "Don't tell anyone about this, if you love this job of yours."

Mokuba grinned at the terrified lady. "Er…sorry about that, my brother's grumpy all the time. May I have our keys?"

The poor owner nodded and handed him the keys to their apartment. "I have the duplicate in case you lost this."

The little Kaiba bowed politely. "Thank you very much – "

"Mokuba!" Seto called from the outside.

"Coming!" he chirped, and ran out of the door.

They finally reached the place, which was located on the second floor**(1)**, and the elder Kaiba quickly unlocked the door. Turning on the lights, he criticized every thing and furniture in the room – a TV set; a sala set consisting of a 3-seater sofa, 2 single ones and a wooden center table; a pretty decent kitchen complete with dining table and utensils; 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. The bedrooms have what were basically the must-needed things: a bed complete with pillows and a blanket, a dresser (complete with a mirror), and a closet.

A pretty typical place – more like the standard home most families live in.

"Wow, this place looks cozy enough, don't you think so big brother?" Mokuba said appreciatively as he sat on the 3-seater sofa.

"Hn.." came his brother's reply, as he went inside one of the bedrooms and closed the door. Mokuba looked at the door with a soft expression, knowing that he was going through a rough time. _I shouldn't disturb him for the time being, _he thought and grabbed the TV remote.

* * *

The landlady looked at the place Seto and Mokuba were residing in, and hell, as much as she hated doing it, her mouth was ready to spill the latest gossip about the controversial siblings. It was then that the brother's next door neighbor's door opened, revealing a very simple-looking (yet beautiful) young lady. 

"Oh, good afternoon, Kanzaki-san. What brings you here?" she politely greeted.

She turned to the lady and nodded in recognition. "I was checking up on the people of this place, seeing if everything is alright. How about you and your brother?"

"My big brother's doing fine, Kanzaki-san. He's working double time now so that we can pay the rent by next week. I hope you can wait for it." Mrs. Kanzaki smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you will, for you always pay your rents in time!" She took another glance at the door beside her.

"Do we have new neighbors?" the lady sweetly asked.

"Yes, and they just settled in this early afternoon. Not the most friendly people I've met, though I can say the opposite about the younger sibling. He's actually polite unlike his elder brother."

She got an "oh" as a reply. "Anyways, I should take my leave. I still have important things to do at the city. I'll be coming back next week for the rent payment."

She waved at the landlady and bid her farewell. Night was fast approaching as she realized that she had to buy some food for dinner. Immediately she locked the door and headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

The wooden sign on the door swayed back and forth, until it became still as it displayed, in black letters…

_…Wheeler's residence._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1.) The appearance of the Kaiba brothers' apartment is similar to the one Misato Katsuragi of Evangelion lives in. Pretty modern, don't you think? (winks)

**_Also, I would like to say a a big "Thank you!" to the following reviewers who reviewed the first chapter..._**

**Cloaked Fox **_(Hmmm...I wouldn't say that it's beyond impossible. We all know that Kaiba has tons of rivals in the business world who wants to throw him out of Kaiba Corp. The Big 5 in this storyis the NEW batch of villains, not the old ones. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!)_

**Crumpled Piece of Paper **_(Glad you liked the idea! Yeah, I admit that the first chapter IS kinda short. Looks more like a prologue, ne? -sweatdrops while smiling sheepishly- Hehehe, it's time to give Kaiba a dose of the middle-class life! Thanks for reviewing!)_

**IceColdFlames **_(I'm glad you loved the plot! Thanks for reviewing!)_

That's all for the second chapter! Take care everyone!

LeiDeeKaiba


	3. Dinner?

**MY NEIGHBOR, THE WHEELERS **by: LeiDeeKaiba

**Last Chapter: **Things take a turn for the worst when Kaiba found out that not only they are homeless, but also penniless! Good thing he still had some money with him, and so they settled in a nice, cozy apartment for the time being. All is well for now…or so it seems.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh by any means…how mortifying. And I'm sure half the YGO fan population feel the same way. (T.T) I only own my OC's, Kouji Takamori and Mrs. Kanzaki. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: **"Dinner…?"

* * *

_  
Wheeler's Residence…_

A sweet scent is coming from the direction of the kitchen when the only man of the house (apartment, to be exact) came home. He shook off the water droplets that are present on his black leather jacket, and fixed his drenched hair. What a bad time for a heavy rain to pour, and he never even brought an umbrella! Looks like another runny cold is in the way…

Joey let out a tired sigh. The only thing that comforted him right now is the smell of Serenity's cooking.

"I'm home, sis!"

"Welcome home, big brother!" Serenity greeted with a smile, but that immediately disappeared when she saw her brother's state. "Oh my! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He sniffed a bit, followed by a sneeze. _Oh man, it looks like the cold arrived sooner than I expected. This is not good…_ "Is dinner ready yet?"

"In about a few minutes. I'll call you when it's done, Joey. You should get out of those wet clothes or you'll get sick."

Joey was about to go to his room when he remembered something. "Hey sis, I noticed the next-door's lights are on. Do we have new neighbors?" he asked, peeking into the kitchen while struggling to get out of his jacket.

"Yeah, Mrs. Kanzaki told me so. They just moved in today. I can't wait to meet them…look!" She pointed to the covered meal inside the Tupperware container on the dinner table, "I even made them dinner!"

Her brother was about to say something when a sneeze beat him to it. Groaning, he went inside his room to change the rest of his attire.

* * *

Mokuba looked up at the wall clock hanging above the television set, and saw that it's already past eight. _Big brother is not coming out of his room for the past 3 hours now! _He was starting to worry about his well-being…the past events must have been harsh to him. He was watching the news, and in it, the executives of Kaiba Corporation were announcing the company's new CEO. When the screen showed the face of the new president, he almost jumped from his seat. The man was smirking at the cameras and waved at everyone who wished him well. 

"This can't be!" he exclaimed. "That man was the guy who wanted big brother's fortune all to himself!" He remembered the times when that person would demand a meeting with Seto, and inside his office, he would demand repeatedly for a part of Kaiba's fortune. To which his brother would say...

_"Dream on, Takamori. Now get out of my residence."_

Mokuba never noticed Seto coming out from his room (finally), with a scowl on his face. "What's with the noise, Mokuba?"

His little brother turned to look up at him from his place in the sofa. "Big brother! The man who's the new CEO…it's the same guy who keeps pestering you about your fortune! Look!"

_Indeed, it is that same scumbag, _Kaiba told himself, as he watched the man, Kouji Takamori, make a statement…

* * *

"Kaiba Corp.'s got a new CEO?" Joey couldn't believe his ears. "It's about time! Heh, guess that rich boy Kaiba finally got on the people's nerves! Woo!" He raised his fist high up in the air, and Serenity had to scoot away from him to the corner of the sofa.

"Brother, that's not nice. I mean, Kaiba must be feeling bad about this." She took a bite from her dinner. "I feel sorry for him, actually –"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE! Kaiba deserves all of this! Bwahahahaha!" His maniacal laugh was cut short when he choked on his meal, and he immediately rushed to the kitchen to get a drink. His little sister sweat dropped at her brother's crazy antics – she understood that the feud between Kaiba and Joey go a long way back. Seeing his rival overthrown from his position from the very top of KC must spell victory for him…

Thinking about Joey's choking made her remember the dinner that she cooked for their new neighbors. Serenity picked up her plate from her lap and followed her brother at the kitchen.

Time to make a special delivery…

* * *

Seto had to stifle a laugh upon hearing Takamori's speech. _"With all my abilities, I shall strive to make Kaiba Corporation the best in the world of entertainment and gaming, and I shall continue what the previous CEO, __Seto__Kaiba__, left behind…"_

Hah! Like he can pull it off! That guy even failed to establish his very first small enterprise, let alone a multibillion-dollar company!

He rubbed his temples in annoyance. If his calculations were correct, the company that he worked so hard to keep will go down in no time at all!

"I'm going back to my room." And with one graceful turn, he walked back into his bedroom, leaving Mokuba alone for the rest of the night.

"But big brother -!"

**SLAM!**

…

"What about tonight's dinner?"

**

* * *

**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Serenity looked at the oak door in front of her, her fist still settling on its smooth surface. There was no nametag on it yet, so she had no clue as to who their new neighbor is. The meal she made for them was carefully balanced between her right arm and abdomen…and she was hoping that their neighbor would open up soon…

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Mokuba was shocked when somebody knocked at their front door. _Man, who could it be at this time of the night? _His stomach growled in impatience, and he sweat dropped. It's going to be hard convincing Seto to come out when he's in a bad mood…but it's harder to ignore the pangs of hunger…

He decided to fix the latter. After finding out who their visitor, that is…"Coming!"

She could see a shadow below the door, indicating that someone's going to answer. _This is it, _Serenity thought. _Take a deep breath, and put on your best welcome smile…_

**CLICK!**

The door slowly opened, as Mokuba peeked to see who the person is. Seeing that it is partly open, Serenity peeked through the opening to greet her neighbor. Cobalt blue eyes met auburn hazel ones…and when they recognized one another, the door swung open and both parties looked at each other like fishes out of the water.

"Mokuba?"

"Serenity?"

"**What are you doing here?"**

Serenity was the first to recover. "Oh! I…er, I just want to welcome you to our neighborhood!" She smiled awkwardly, and the young Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Realizing the bulk in front of her, she pushed it towards him. "Look, I made you some dinner."

_Dinner…_

**Growl…**

She giggled.

Mokuba fought the blush that was starting to heat up his face, but failed sadly. "Sorry about that…_Heheh__…_Thanks. That was so nice of you." He took the Tupperware container from her. "What is this?"

"It's tempura rice. Hope you'll like it!"

Mokuba smiled at this. He liked Japanese foods. "Er…why don't you come in for a while? I need to get this transferred before I fell from hunger. Thinking about this just makes me even hungrier!"

And she immediately accepted the offer…

* * *

The interior of their apartment isn't that bad nor shabby, Serenity thought, as she waited for Mokuba to return with her container. The place is just like theirs …more like a mirror image of it. The only difference is that (Mokuba) Kaiba's place is much cleaner…Joey tends to leave his belongings on the spot where he threw it, leaving her to clean it up. It wasn't until she gave him a good reprimand that he changed the error of his ways.

As she watched Mokuba washing the container, a thought suddenly hit her: if he's staying here, then his elder brother should be…

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God…_

_Seto__Kaiba__ is definitely with him! _Serenity started to slightly panic. _What am I going to do…?_

As if on cue, the door to his brother's bedroom swung open, and out stepped the person Serenity was thinking about. Seto was still clad in his black, long-sleeved shirt, black pants and his trademark blue trench coat. He sensed that another person was in their humble abode, and that person smelled familiar, much like the mutt that he hated so much…

…and boy, he was _soooo_right.

There, seated on the sofa, was the girl who was with Joey during Battle City, his…_younger sister._

Serenity slightly swallowed, petrified at the spot. His ice blue eyes met her own ones, and they looked at each other for a while; the former in surprise and the latter in fear…but even though she was terrified, she still managed to utter a greeting…

"G-good evening…"

And in that moment a heavy wave of tension filled the Kaiba household.

* * *

Serenity and Kaiba were still staring at each other when Mokuba came back from the kitchen carrying her container. He looked at his brother then to Joey's sister, before breaking the silence. "Er…here's your Tupperware container Serenity. Thanks for dropping by, we really appreciate it –"

"You're that mutt's sister, aren't you?" he immediately asked. Offended as Serenity was (with Kaiba calling Joey "mutt" and her, "the mutt's sister") , she answered with a slight nod.

"Her name's Serenity, big brother. She wants to welcome us here in their neighborhood. And look, she even brought dinner! Now we don't have to worry about what to eat tonight!" Mokuba tried to cool his brother down by saying so. But Seto's stoic face never changed an inch.

"You can have it Mokuba, I'm not hungry. Now if you will excuse me," and he went back into his room and slammed the door hard. Serenity's eyes were starting to get glassy from all the insults that she heard. Sniffing a bit, she held up the back of her palm to wipe away the tears that are starting to fall.

"I'm sorry about Seto, Serenity," the younger Kaiba apologized, handing her his handkerchief. "It's been rough for him today. I hope you understand - "

"It's alright Mokuba, I do." She bowed politely before the kid before heading for the door. "I hope you enjoy the dinner. And you ever need anything, don't hesitate to drop by at my place." She twisted the doorknob, looked over her shoulder and smiled at Mokuba. "I just live next door, after all."

He smiled in return. "Don't worry, we will."

And the door closed with a soft slam…

* * *

Silence filled the living room, with Mokuba standing in the middle of it. If Serenity's living next door, and she's Joey's sister, then that means…

His eyes went large with realization…"Oh my God…"

* * *

And that's all for the third chapter! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and gave your comments about this fic! 

Kudos goes to the following reviewers…

**_Cloaked Fox_**** – **Hehe, looks like I found myself a good critic. (smiles) Thanks for pointing those things out; I watched how Noah took care of the old Big Five and rest assured that they will be taken care of by Seto here…although in a different way. (sweatdrops) Thanks for reviewing, and please don't hesitate to say what's on your mind. It's a good thing reviewers like you exist to keep my feet on the ground and not go overboard. (bows down) Thank you!

**_Tawnykit_****_ - _**(bows down) You're most certainly welcome! I was starting to worry that my English's bad…hehe…Thank you for the advice!

See y'all in Chapter 4!

**_-LeiDeeKaiba_**


End file.
